


Vollmond Mörder

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Series: Vollmond Mörder Series [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Werewolves, pack mentality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: What would you do if one of the ones that you loved and cared about was a werewolf? This story explores this little quandary and much more. . .There will be horror in this, I'm working on revising the chapters on my desktop as we speak





	1. The Turning

It hurt like hell. . .

Ethan Nestor cried out out in agony as the sway of the full moon took effect. Pain surged through his body. Forcing him down on his hands and knees. His bones outstretched, popping out-of-place, only to realign themselves as he changed and grew. Practically doubling in size. Rendering his clothes to shreds. There was a loud cracking noise as his face contorted into something inhuman; his jawbone dislocating and reforming into a ferocious fang-filled muzzle. Claws erupted from the tips of his elongated fingers and toes. Dark shaggy fur sprouted forth - covering the entirety of his body. Completing the change. After taking a moment to recover so to speak, Ethan rose to his now considerable height and throwing his head back, let out a blood curdling howl before making an attempt to escape the cage. As he always did. Throwing his full weight against the bars. Over and over again. _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Mark Fischbach sighed and turned up the volume on the TV. Smiling when his girlfriend, Amy Nelson, snuggled up even closer to him.

“You still awake?”

“Yeah, I’m still awake.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Amy giggled, “Tyler’s out, though.”

“No, I’m not,” Tyler Scheid muttered, groggily, from his end of the couch, “Just resting my eyes.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Go to bed. Me and Amy can watch Ethan. It’s not like he’s going anywhere.”

“True,” Tyler stretched and yawned, and then rose to his feet, “Well, g'night, guys.”

“Night,” Mark watched him go via his peripherals before returning his attention to the movie; just in time to see some guy get ripped in half, “Yeech, brutal.”

“Indeed,” Amy mused in agreement.

Just then the clanging stopped; signaling Ethan had given up trying to escape.

“Finally,” Mark heaved a sigh of relief, “You know, he’s gonna have a major headache when he wakes up.”

“Totally,” Amy agreed with a giggle, “Now, shush, the best part’s coming up.”

"Okay," Mark smiled and a comfortable silence fell over the room.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan escapes

After going through his nightly routine, Tyler went to check on Ethan one more time. When he entered the garage, the younger male looked up at him and growled low in his throat.

“Hey, none of that,” Tyler chided, completely unphased, “I see you dented the bars. Again.”

Ethan continued to growl. Tyler sighed,

“Well, g’night, buddy.”

And with that, he headed off to bed, casting one final look at Ethan before closing the door…

...

He hadn’t been asleep for very long when he was suddenly awakened by a loud crash. Fearing the worst, Tyler was up in a heartbeat,

“Mark!? Amy!?”

“We’re fine!” Came the immediate response.

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief.

“What was that sound?” He asked as he tugged on his jeans.

“Dunno,” Amy called back, “Mark just went to check the garage!”

“Dammit,” Swearing under his breath, Tyler finished getting dressed before heading out to see what was what.

No sooner had he entered the living room, Mark returned from the garage,

"Ethan's gone. He busted out through the cage door and then jumped out the window."

"Didn't you tighten the hinges?" Tyler queried, irritably.

"No," Mark paled considerably, "Oh God, I completely spaced. I got involved with other things a-and..."

"Goddammit, Mark," It was all Tyler could do to keep himself in check, "And we forgot to collar him. Again."

"It's fine," Amy interjected, fearing a fight, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"How?" Tyler demanded.

"The old fashioned way," Amy slipped on her shoes, "We look. With our eyeballs. I mean he's a seven-foot werewolf, how hard could he be to find?"

 


	3. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a work in progress, fair warning...

“The old-fashioned way,” Amy slipped on her shoes, “We look. With our eyeballs. I mean he's a seven-foot werewolf, how hard could he be to find?”

Apparently, very hard… After scouring the neighborhood for nearly an hour, the trio decided to check the next street over. Again, nothing. Nothing moved except an old newspaper caught by the breeze like something straight out of an old cheesy horror flick.

“Should we try the next street?” Amy prompted, finally breaking the tense silence.

“Nah,” Tyler shook his head, “It’d be pointless given how fast werewolves move.”

Mark groaned in frustration,

“Damn it all to hell in a fishbowl!”

Before Tyler or Amy could comment, there was a thunderous crashing noise from somewhere behind them followed by what sounded like two large dogs fighting and people screaming. The trio exchanged worried glances with one another.

“Uh-oh.”

Turning, they rushed back in the direction they had just come from; hoping and praying they weren’t too late.


End file.
